


She's My Sister

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: For Beans!!!, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Some quality time between sisters.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	She's My Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maeshmolowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/gifts).



> The second request by Beans, which I was all too eager to accept. I absolutely adore the Sabrewing sisters and think they should have more on-screen moments together.
> 
> At this point, the younger kids are freshmen and Lena's a sophomore.
> 
> WARNING: slight mention of turn-ons, as a joke. Even with this, I am keeping the rating at "General."

Lena snuck up behind Violet, shielding her little sister's eyes. "Guess who!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Well, considering both Dad and Papa are gone for the day, leaving me with my irresponsible older sister--"

 _"Irresponsible?"_ Lena exclaimed, taking her hands away from Violet's eyes, "what makes you think I'm _irresponsible?!"_

"Our fathers specifically asked us to return home immediately after school had finished for today and find something to do here until they returned. I suppose that they may have failed to notify you of this request, though I highly doubt that.

Lena sighed. "I heard that there was some gross video we were going to watch in biology today, so I decided to play hookie with Louie."

"And the hour and a half _after_ school?" Violet prompted, going back to what she had been doing.

Lena went to help Violet-- who was preparing cookie dough to be baked-- but her younger sister swatted her hand away.

"Hey!"

"The cookies are for people who answer my questions and obey any requests given by Dad and Papa," she said sternly, glaring at the other girl.

"What? Even helping _make_ them?"

"... Yes," Violet decided, "definitely."

Lena scowled. "Fine. I didn't come right back home after school because Webby wanted to go to Duckburg Gardens while the lilies were still in season."

"It's not like the flowers are going to go out of season anytime soon," Violet said, gesturing for Lena to wash her hands before helping to make the cookies, "they still have a good week in them, at the very least."

"I know. But Webs seemed so... So _excited._ I couldn't say no."

Violet laughed softly. "She does have rather strange powers of persuasion on her side."

Lena nodded, working on the cookies. "That she does."

After another moment or so of conversing and working on the cookies, they had finished.

"I'll put these in the oven," Violet said, "we can find something to work on together to pass the time until they finish baking."

Lena smiled a little. "I have an idea."

* * *

"This is nowhere near structurally sound," Violet pointed out.

"Does that matter?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow, "they're _pillows,_ Vi. They're not going to hurt you if they cave in!"

"Maybe it does matter," Violet said petulantly, crossing her arms, "I don't care if they don't hurt when they cave in. I _do_ care that they're going to hold up until we dismantle them. It's a pillow _fort,_ Lena. _Fort_ comes from the French word _forte,_ meaning strong. Which implies that a pillow fort, no matter how soft, needs to be--"

"Okay, okay, you lost me. But it'll be fine. We're not protecting ourselves against anything. Even if we were..."

"A pillow fort wouldn't do it," they finished together, and Violet smiled at Lena.

They crawled into the pillow fort together, leaning against the blank section of wall that they had let remain.

"So... You hung out with Webbigail today?"

Lena smiled a little. "Yeah. Like I said, it's hard to say no to her..."

"Especially not when you're in love with her."

The smile turned to a frown. "I never said that."

"You didn't need to," Violet said quietly, "it's fairly obvious. The way you look at her, the way you seem to hang on to every little word that she says..."

"Well... Well, you could say the same about you, with Red and Robot Boy."

Violet flushed a little. "Touche."

"It's just... I like the way that she sees life. She's so energetic and excitable. And the way her face lights up when she's excited..."

The hummingbird nodded, understanding where her older sister was coming from. "I feel that way about Hubert. He gets so passionate about things; it's adorable."

Lena snorted a little. "Info-dumping turns you on?"

Violet turned scarlet, smacking her sister's shoulder. "Shut up."

For once, Lena obeyed the request and dropped the topic. "What is it about B.O.Y.D., then?"

"Easy. He's so very sweet-- they both are, if we're being honest-- and there's something about seeing the world through his eyes. Metaphorically, of course. But he's so _innocent_... And he chooses to care about me and Hubert."

Lena smiled softly. "... I get that."

Violet leaned against her sister's shoulder. "I know you do. Especially with your past..."

"... It's hard to think that _anyone_ could care for me still. And yet, here I am."

"You've got people who care for you, Lena. Always. You've got a little sister and two dads, and the whole of Clan McDuck. We've always got your back."

Lena smiled again, wrapping her arm around her younger sister. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."


End file.
